The scaling of conventional semiconductor devices may be limited by factors including device reliability and increased power consumption. Improvement in the performance of memory and computational devices is continuously pursued. Spin-based or spintronic devices may be used as alternatives to or in conjunction with electronic devices. Spin-based effects may be used by devices such as spintronic devices that harness the intrinsic spin of electrons and their associated magnetic moments, in addition to electronic phenomena that arise from the fundamental electronic charges of electrons. Magnetic structures may be used in spintronic devices including memory and computational devices. For example, memory devices such as magnetic random access memory (MRAM) or spin-transfer torque random access memory (STT-RAM) may be based on the relative magnetic orientation of multiple magnetic layers. Computational devices such as spin logic or spin neuron device also may be based on these layers. Reliable and cost-effective fabrication of memory and computational devices using integrated magnetic structures continues to pose difficulties.